


Dream About an Ocean

by trillingstar



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby comforts Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream About an Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suespur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=suespur).



> Written for [Suespur](http://suespur.livejournal.com), who requested "fluffy B/K". This is as close to fluffy as I could get it.
> 
> Thank you to [Illusionaltzu](http://illusionaltzu.livejournal.com) for the beta &amp; to [Luci_2](http://luci_2.livejournal.com) for the title.  
> 

  
He startles awake from a dream about an ocean.

Toby looks around. The door's still closed and the lights are still out. Then he sees Chris standing as close as he can get to the miniature window in their pod, thumping his forehead lightly against the wall. Toby waits until he hears Chris heave a sigh, then slides down to the floor. He reaches out and touches his hand to Chris's back, trailing the tips of his fingers up and down, slowly.

Chris raises his head, and then looks back over his shoulder at Toby. His face is pale, but his smile is strong. Stepping closer, Toby slides his palm around to Chris's abdomen. The muscles there flutter under his hand. Toby returns to the smooth, cool skin of Chris's back, rubbing his hand in circles, soothing Chris, warming him. Chris lets Toby guide him back to the bottom bunk. They stretch out next to each other, Chris on his stomach, facing the rest of Em City, and Toby presses up close to his side.

Toby props his head on his hand. His fingers trace patterns on Chris's back, down to the waistband of his boxers, and back up, strong lines on his shoulders and softer ones on his neck. Chris murmurs unintelligibly as his body starts to relax.

Toby whispers in Chris's ear, "Pay attention." He uses his index finger to draw a couple of letters clumsily, then makes a fist, pushing into the small of Chris's back. "Okay," he says.

Concentrating now, his eyes tracking his finger's movements, Toby spells out the first word: H-I.

Chris's chest shakes for a moment as he chuckles. "Hi," he rumbles.

Neither of them speak for a long time. Toby rests his hand on Chris's ass between words and after a while, he looks up to see Chris staring at him attentively, his reflection slightly blurred from the glass wall.

"You've been watching this whole time?" He smirks.

Chris narrows his eyes, and then runs the tip of his tongue over his front teeth.

Toby squeezes his ass in retaliation.

After that, his gaze flicks up to Chris's reflection every few seconds, and he almost misspells a rather important word in his message. He's halfway through it when he realizes Chris knows the word because he tries to roll over. Toby throws a leg across Chris's thighs to hold him still.

Toby bites at the ridge of Chris's ear. "Don't you want to, uh, feel the rest?"

"No," Chris grumps. A pause, and then he relents. "Yes."

There's another pause when Toby finishes with a flourish, tracing three large exclamation points onto Chris's skin.

This time, Toby lets Chris flip over. They stare at each other. Chris's eyes are wide.

"Beecher, you fuck! You never told me that before!" Chris nudges Toby's shoulder. He sounds curious and indignant, a thread of affection woven in.

Toby smiles indulgently. "You never asked."

A grunt from Chris in acknowledgment. "And you're not just trying to cheer me up?"

"Honest truth, baby." Toby licks the corner of Chris's upper lip. "You need cheering up?"

"I'm good," Chris says. He presses a soft kiss to Toby's mouth. "You're good, too."

Toby raises an eyebrow.

"You know why," Chris whispers firmly.


End file.
